This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotating equipment, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for an axial bearing system for use with rotating equipment.
Rotating equipment, such as pumps, may handle a variety of fluids. In certain applications, axial pressure imbalances (i.e. the difference in average pressure between the two axial faces) may exert a substantial net force on rotating components of the rotating equipment. Axial forces may also arise due to the weight of the rotating components. Various bearings may be used to facilitate the rotation of the rotating components of the equipment. However, in situations that require a high pressure and/or a challenging environment, rotating equipment may require additional or increased bearing capacity and functionality. For example, in some situations, rotating equipment with insufficient bearing capacity may result in axial contact between rotating components and stationary components resulting in stalling, wear, stress, and may reduce the life of the equipment and result in a loss of efficiency. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide rotating equipment with features that provide additional bearing capacity, such as, for example, additional load bearing capacity or additional stiffness.